


Keep still, keep quiet, keep merry and mine

by LadyMiddlefinger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: „You’ll keep quiet, do you hear me?“She nodded her head, defeated.„You’ve played dirty, you know? Making me desperate so I had to leave the dinner to get some release. And you followed me. Big mistake, sweetling.“
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Keep still, keep quiet, keep merry and mine

**Author's Note:**

> Well friends, this happens when I read too many Negan fics, Christmas is approaching and all hell breaks loose, haha.
> 
> I know this might not be everyone's cup of tea (read: turn on), so if you don't like to read stuff like this, feel free to skip this one. If you are intrigued, then enjoy the ride. 😉

He felt her hand on his knee right after he noticed her staring at him. It was too discrete for the others at the table to grasp, but for him, well, he knew her too well, knew her glances.

Her hand started creeping up higher. Her gentle fingers graced the material of his trousers delicately before she guided her hand towards his center.

He needed to keep a calm face while this little minx played him so well, lit an all-consuming fire inside of him. He burnt for her, bright and destroying.

This little affair (maybe something entirely different, if Petyr’s heart had a say) was his undoing. Months passed in which they sneaked away on all possible occasions. Him, a family friend for years, her, the daughter of his first love. This „thing“ going on between them was morally wrong, oh so wrong. She could have been his daughter, for Christ’s sake. Though, when she smiled at him in this particular way, he could only think about drowning in those eyes, kissing those lips, sinking himself into her beautiful cunt. 

„Petyr, do you want some more potatoes?“

Cat’s voice brought him back a little but it was no good because Sansa pressed her hand against his groin in the most delicious and punishing way possible.

He needed to clear his throat (and his mind) before he addressed Cat.

„Thank you, I’m great.“ He sounded hoarse in his own ears but hoped no one noticed.

Ned and the kids were still eating and chatting away while he finished his meal and tried hard to ignore Sansa’s ministrations. She was relentless in her effort to keep him on the edge of giving into his darkest desires and throw her on the table to take her in front of everyone. He was this desperate and it drove him insane. She would pay for this for sure. 

Her eyes remained on her own meal but she took side-glances anyway.

He couldn’t take it anymore, his patience no longer existing. Petyr excused himself, hoping he could hide is hard-on. The moment he reached the bathroom upstairs and closed the door, his unoccupied hand found his belt and undid his trousers. He couldn’t wait, couldn’t breath. He just wanted to get the well-needed satisfaction. At least a part of it.   
While he was palming himself in a furious pace, he heard the door creak and Sansa slip inside. Damn it, in his madness he had forgotten to lock the door. 

His heart hammered in his chest while she looked at him mischievously. 

„Come over here, now“, he commanded, panting. 

Sansa still leaned against the door, locking it before she took some steps in his direction. She dropped to her knees in front of him, staring up into his eyes. 

„I love it when you’re so out of control“, she whispered. 

Her fingers found a home on top of his. She guided his movements for a short while, then his own hand dropped and his mouth went slack with desire while she continued to pleasure him. 

As soon as she had full control over him, her mouth found his member. He groaned, his hand collecting her red locks into a loose ponytail, helping her to keep a rhythm while she bobbed her head. It took no time at all for him to come in her sweet little mouth and for once this Christmas Eve she was a good little girl and swallowed all he had to give. 

She smiled wildly at him while she stood up, kissing him fully on the lips. 

When she turned around and made her way to the door wordlessly, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. 

„No, sweetling, we’re not finished yet.“

„Petyr…“, she tried to protest but his grip was strong. 

He dragged her with him and sat down on the toilet seat, pulling her on top of him so she was laying across his lap. He was still without his trousers and underwear, so the fabric of her skirt on his groin and her desperate wriggling excited him…a lot.

Despite him emptying himself into her mouth some moments ago, he couldn’t get enough of her in the best way possible. 

It seemed to dawn her what his intentions were but he didn’t care the least. 

My family...what happens when they…“

„Oh my sweet girl, you didn’t ask yourself this while you tortured me downstairs and of course not while I had my dick deep down your throat, so why care now, hm?“ 

She wanted to protest again, but he pulled up her skirt nonetheless. She was wearing no tights so it was easy for him to pull down her underwear as far down as possible and land the first spank on her creamy white skin, reddening the round globe of her sweet ass.   
She yelped at the sudden impact, trying to get off his lap. 

„No“, he just said, slapping her other ass cheek with equal passion, making her squirm some more. 

„You’ll keep quiet, do you hear me?“

She nodded her head, defeated. 

„You’ve played dirty, you know? Making me desperate so I had to leave the dinner to get some release. And you followed me. Big mistake, sweetling.“

This time his flat hand landed on her lower half where her legs began. 

She tried to keep silent but a little moan escaped her lips. He heard, of course he did, so he did it again, earning another moan, this time longer, which she tried to stifle as best as she could. 

He had an idea then, something he hadn’t tried out yet with her because she hadn’t pushed him this far before. But she was the one to test the boundaries first, so this seemed to be only fair to him. 

He helped her up, just to turn her around andpull her to him again so she was sitting in his lap facing the door. 

Her head instinctively rested on his shoulder while her legs spread without his command.

He was proud of her so far. 

While his right hand dove between her legs, his left played with her breasts through the fabric of her dress, eliciting soft moans from her. 

„Petyr…“, she breathed, seemingly relaxing under his touches. His long fingers found her acing center, marveling at her wetness. 

„Oh sweetling, what made you this impossibly wet? Teasing and blowing me or being spanked?“, he whispered into her ear while he circled her clit without fully touching her. 

Petyr’s left hand wandered up her body, resting leisurely on her throat. With his right he still caressed her before he suddenly gave a light slap against her mound. 

Sansa jumped, clamping her legs together,

more out of surprise than out of pain.   
„No, no, no“, he taunted. „Keep your legs open for me. And keep still.“

Her movement on his lap caused his dick to stiffen some more. And her sweet little sounds of course. Those whimpers drove him mad. 

She did what she was told, spreading her legs for him. She was shivering slightly and one swipe over her cunt told him it was not because of the cold which hit her sacred parts. 

He slapped her cunt again, this time aiming for her clit and a bit harder than before.   
Sansa jumped again, trying desperately not to shut her legs. 

„Please…“, she whimpered and earned another slap. 

„You will talk when I ask you to, understood? Bad girls who are such a tease don’t get to ask or plead for something. They need to learn to obey“, he whispered into her ear. 

Sansa nodded. Petyr looked down at her fingers which were digging into her thighs in an attempt to keep calm and open for him. He chuckled darkly, slapping her a fourth time and a bit harsher still. He tightened his hold around her throat so her head couldn’t move on his shoulder, but not enough to hurt her. 

„Do you smell your need for me, baby girl? This should be a punishment and it’s turning you on. You’re dirtier than I thought. Such a bad girl.“

Petyr’s hand connected with her drenched slit again and again, driving her mad with the pain and pleasure he gifted her. At one point he needed to let go of her throat to press his hand against her mouth so she could moan into his palm. God, he could come from those filthy sounds of her moans and his slaps alone. 

„Do you want to come, sweetling?“ He lowered his hand from her mouth so she could answer him. 

„Oh God, please Sir… p..please.“

Her breathless answer made Petyr smile. He hadn’t thought that his would turn both of them on this much. 

He returned his hand so her moans where muffled and couldn’t be heard throughout the house. His fingers alternated between slapping and rubbing, soothing and slapping again. 

When he landed one precise and forceful spank directly on her clit, she bit into the flesh of his hand and came hard. She shook on his lap, unable to control her body.   
He was so kind to push two fingers into her while she rode out her orgasm, helping her with quick pumps to reach the highest high possible. 

When her blissful state subsided, they remained still and out of breath for some long moments. 

When his fingers left her cunt, he couldn’t help himself but taste her musky sweetness.   
She turned in his lap, so she could look at him. Her eyes were wide with a mix of lust, post-orgasmic bliss and shock, her cheeks bright red. 

„The taste of your cunt is the best Christmas present and the only dinner I need“, he told her with his famous smirk, shameless as he was. 

„This…I’m…“, Sansa began but couldn’t end her thought. 

„Did you enjoy it?“

She lowered her eyes to his lips, then back up. „Yes“ was her timid answer and Petyr felt like the devil himself for making her feel this way – satisfied and somehow ashamed for how exactly he brought her to her climax. She was so innocent in many ways and he looked forward to corrupt her further, to make her fully his and his alone. In all its depraved glory.


End file.
